The Uchiha Project
by Anime Author in the dark
Summary: Sasuke is caught and locked up in Konah with a death Sentence and thanks to Sakura he gets a little longer to live the only issue? He has to bear a child with one of the woman of Konah! How will he live with fan girls, a pageant, elders and a new cold heartless Sakura. M for language and future content
1. Chapter 1

Heavy. That was the only way to describe how he felt as he felt the fog of sleep fall away yet he could not open his eyes. It was as if every inch of his body was being forced down in to the earth. So much force that he could barely lift his head. Which should have been impossible, after all he was an Uchiha, not just an Uchiha but the last serving one. That should have said it all but here he was unable to even move a single eyelash.

"KILL HIM! Kill that blasted Uchiha!" echoed through his head as he realized he was no alone, but who was with and where he was that was still a mystery. Yet one thing was clear they want him dead, and there were a lot of them. Whoever them was.

"Wait, we can't just kill him now!" Now that voice he knew he had heard a thousand times when they were younger. It was high and feminine just like it had always been after all Sakura never did know when to shut that mouth of hers. Only if he had been paying more attention to one of the only people pleading for his life he would have noticed and that she sound older and a bit well, mature. She voice was steady and calm and the word sound as if she had a lot of thought behind them, but when did he ever pay attentions to Sakura.

_Oh great whose going to listen to her, _ran threw his head well at least his mind wasn't weight down.

"And why not Sakura-sama?" another unknown voiced questioned "You certainly can't be thing of letting him roam free?"

Again if he had been paying any mind to her he would have noted the 'sama' attached to her name but he didn't. He only regionalized that fact that they had let her speak. He imaged all the things she would drone on and on about letting him stay alive. Oh I love him, he to handsome, I can change him, ect. He was snorting just thing of it.

"No, kill him," Now that got his attentions as he snapped to attention well not physically he body still refused to move. But how on earth could Sakura say that!

"Just not now," She could the indifference in her voice as they discussed his fate.

"Why not?" an old voiced questioned curiosity riding high on his tone. Sasuke wished he could open his eyes to look at Sakura to see her expression as he could almost hear the gears in her head spin.

"He DNA" She simply laid out as he heard her heals slightly pad assuming she was walking closer to someone.

"What so important about his Genes? If this is about the way he looks then I –"The male voice was cut off though but what he did not know until the room silenced and Sakura began to speak again did he realized she had silenced the elder sounding men. She only spoke one word in a bored tone stating it as plain as the sun almost surprised no one else had thought of this one word.

"Sharingan"

It weighted heavy in the air making it pregnant with anticipation of what she would say next again left to his sense he thought he heard the air creak under the weight of her words. Who would have thought that the pink haired girl with a sigh on her lips and stars in her eyes would ever command a room like that? Not that he would admit it.

After a few moment of torturing the room Sakura stared again. "This bloodline trait started in Konoha and it was part of its history it would be such a waste to let it die, no? And after all this is the last surviving member right here." The room started to murmur in thought of her words

"What do you suggest? Drawing blood, collect DNA samples?" a sarcastic voice teased her like she was no more than the silly school girl that Sasuke had remembered.

"And how would that help us understand and return the Sharingan to Konoha?" She was laughing. It was scary almost, her laugh. It wasn't a giggle or a sweet laugh at a failed joke it was the laugh of someone brilliant with an evil idea calling someone and idiot for not seeing it. Short sharp and loudly quiet.

"Then what do you suggest?" The Sarcastic voice asked obviously at taken back but the kunoichi belittling of the elders.

"A baby"

With that even with the heaviness in his body his eyes snapped open, what was this cunning vixen's game?

He couldn't move his head but he eyes found a flash of pink instantly came into view. She was older; well she had to be she was almost 20 something now. From her back he could see that she had grown her hair out again to her mid back maybe a bit longer and her body had shaped out more as he could see the curve of her waist over her hip and down to well tone legs he couldn't see her arms but by the way she was standing with all her weight on one foot he assumed her arms where crossed.

Not that he took too much note of her growth she was still the little annoying, well with her choice of wardrobe he had to say woman.

She wore a hot pink top that stopped a few inch under her should her shoulder blade and was tight around her upper torso and just at her hip was a mini skirt of the top hugged her hips her exposed torso was covered by a fishnet shirt and her legs where covered by a white skirt bellowing out from under the mini skirt with a long silt showing her right leg. No girl would where that nor wear that well, not that he would notice.

A long pause followed that one word as Sasuke looked at the woman in front of him what was she playing at?

"It wouldn't involve letting him roam free or anything in the sort," She shrugged again letting her weight shift to the opposite foot exposing her right leg more.

He closed his eye again, she was talking nonsense again.

"Then how do you suppose we have him reproduce? Would we even what him to reproduce?" Another voice asked her. He lost count of the number of voice in the room but it sound like the large room was full.

"Of course we do not all Uchiha's are bad some of them lived among us quiet peacefully we just have to insure that the child or children are raised correctly." She was sounding like a teacher again teaching a class of bakas that refused to listen.

"And I suppose you should be the mother?" The sarcastic voiced asked again. So that was her game Short ugly little Sakura want a passion filled night with her child hood crush. Well after the beautiful whores from sound and the lovely ladies on the road, he refused to fuck some nobody like her. If anyone thought that he would even go near a woman like that they were wron-

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A

His eyes snapped open again as he turned his gaze to the flash of pink only to regret as his bones creaked under the mysterious weight that was on him. He ignored that gasp in the room as people saw him move realizing for the first time he was awake, his attention was on Sakura.

She was now profile to Sasuke as he could now make out her breast in the tight low cut top, and boy was he wrong she was far from flat chest now proof of a good inch of skin he saw bulging out. She was bent over her chin as to her chest and her arms wrapped around her stomach and under her bust unconsciously pushing her breast to her face. Yet what held Sasuke's attentions was her face. It was beautiful.

Her eyes where closed and her nose wrinkled in delight as a large open mouth laugh pushed her cheeks closer to her eye and her lips her full and a deep pink that remind him of apples before they bloomed. Oh that laugh it made him forget that she was laughing at the thought of having his child it was a sweetly mature laugh deep and slow. He heard a few others laughing unsurely with her.

Sasuke face remind still and empty as he reprimand himself for thing like that about some girl he pushed out of his inner circle long ago. She was still just a no body with stars in her eyes, that is until he saw the laughing stop as she straightened up her hands falling to her sides as she opened those eyes. Eyes that could kill.

They were empty and cold like ice, the cold green stare of hers was calculating behind her narrow eye you could almost see her brain working but there was something else something deep within those eyes that refused to be found.

"Me? Stomach his DNA inside me? Don't make me laugh." She snorted turning her back to Sasuke once again.

"Then who?" Someone one in the crowd asked?

"Let the woman and elder Decide." She stated as she sat down in a chair not far from the crowd and crossed her right leg over her left as her leg was bared up to the top of her thigh and crossed her arms over her breast engorging her chest.

"Hold a contest call it something fun like miss Uchiha or Mother's day, pick someone strong and dedicated with a good hand and why not mask it a beauty contest for the fun of it let only the contests know the prize and have neutral judge pick a winner or a top three then have the elders pick from that" She threw a folder on to a long table laid out in front of many of the elders and few other people Tsunade included. "There's the proposal."

"And how do we get him to cooperate," Tsunade asked gesturing to the young man in question.

"Who say he needs too? Just use artificial insemination" She shrugged not moving from her chair.

" That still requires his approval" The sarcastic voice now put to a rather shriveled old man with very little muscle.

Sakura turn her head to meet Sasuke's eye for the first time and smirked. It was chilling smirk that could make the devil himself whimper and sent chills threw Sasuke.

"Says who?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Says who? _

Was all that echoed in his head as they escorted him down to his what would be his new home for the next few months. He tried to wrap his head around what had happened earlier but could not for the life of him seem to do it. The starry eyed little girl who thought with her heart was truly gone, not that he cared. The Sakura he had met earlier he had no idea who that was nor was he sure he wanted to find out.

He wanted to stand up and get as far away from this backwards place as possible yet he could barely move from the amounts of chains that had on him which he had found out drained the charka from him like a thousand mosquitos.

His pride had a huge hole in it was they had to push him in a wheel chair when they could to his cell he face would have fallen if not for the simple fact that he was an Uchiha. It was a damp small drown stone cell with a little hollow in the wall about seat leave with a bench bed with a pillow and a thick blanket thrown lazily on to it and a door to the side he assumed lead to a bathroom well at least he would over some privacy. Then there was the door to his cell was a wooden door with too small windows in it the top window was lined with bars and the bottom window was close to the floor and barely big enough to fit his hand threw.

The guard that was pushing him leaned down to his ear as they stood in the door way to his cell. "This room is designed especially for you Uchiha-Sama." The male voice sound like it was smirking as the processed forward Sasuke felt the last of his strength disintegrate as everything went black.

_The room stayed completely silent as the elder looked to each other contemplating with each other on what to say next. Sasuke on the other had been laughing after all the woman that had he had used and thrown away and all the others that had thrown themselves at him the thought that a little town like Konoha had anything to offer him? If they thought they could tempt him they had another thing coming he could hold out for a while if need be he was not some immature hormone crazed teen. _

_He was about to smirk still holding the deadly woman's eye, wanting to wipe her smirk clean off. _

"_That's true if anyone can do it, it would be her." A voice spoke up causing Sasuke to turn his head back to the elder. If anything this caused the beautiful pinkellet's smirk to turn even deadlier as the conversion went on. _

"_That's true not even the S class can with stand her for every long" Tsunade added to the voice. _

_One of the elders looked at the woman like she had grown a third head. "What has she done, she is barely a child." _

_Sakura turned her head to look at the elder and just shook her head as the other elders looked at him with disgust "When was the last time you read a report from the medical or interaction division? Or even just read a newspaper in the village?" Tsunade asked as she was about to say more Sakura shrugged and a stood up holding up her head to silence the older woman. To Sasuke's amazement the old women nodded in acknowledgement and quieted down. _

"_This boy is only a few months younger than me and do any of you ask what he has done?" She questioned throwing her head in his direction as if it was not even worth her time. "The question isn't age, no will I sit here and tell you morons about my accomplishments, it's not my fault you don't do you job. Just answer me," She crossed her arms and turned her head to the table of elders a few jumped back in what could only be read as fear from the look on their face and other shuddered. Sasuke could almost hear the glare in her menacing voice. "Are we going to use him or __**what?**__ "_

In the end she had got her way Sasuke remembered as he woke up on the floor of his new cell putting his hand to his head to ease the headache that had built up.

In two weeks they were going to start looking for the mother of his child, as least he had final say out of the three they picked. HE picked himself up and closed he eye from the flicker of the florescent light in the hall that did not help with his head.

Has time ticked on as an unseen clock counted the seconds with a drawn out click every second and the hum of the lights buzzed in his head, Sasuke could not help but think about all that had happened. He was the last of the Uchihas, he was going to have a child and never see it, he had careless and gotten caught by some no named ninja, and she had become a fearsome woman the people could no longer question.

Sasuke shook his head in surprise as she came in to his head, was she really gone the star eyed girl he had once known? What happen to change her so much, even to the point where she had no emotion what so ever?

Not that a ninja needed emotion he remind himself it was just strange.

He shook his head again no of this mattered, he sat in the middle of the rooms and closed his eyes. If he could nothing else to pass the time the least he could do was mediate on something other than that annoying headache of woman that annoying girl turned out to be.

Yet before he could even get his mind empty for meditation he heard the soft padding so small foot step proceeding toward him. Think the step to light for a guard he stood up and walk to the window of his door.

He saw nothing at looking down both passages down the hall there was not anything except a few more doors lining the stone walls of the underground halls not even a guard to be heard of. About to turn way he looked down briefly as his eye met with the source of the footsteps.

Then a spark of electricity hit him as onyx met onyx.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke looked at the creature before him not quite sure what it was. It was small enough to be a child and with the chubby fingers that where clutched in to fist at it side and it small plump nose. Yet the eyes where narrow and wise and it cheeks and jaw wear sharp and pronounced.

Even the gender of the things was hard enough to determine, it hair sat on its head sticking up in at all angle ending at the nap of its neck with its dull red color and it wore an oversize black tee shirt and a pair of red shorts that were obviously to small for it.

Sasuke eyes sized the creature up trying its deep coal eyes were doing the same to him. Taking in every detail its small eye could take in and rolling them over slowly in its head.

The air was heavy as the staring continued for what seemed like hours then without warning the small being eye flicked down the hall before returning to Sasuke as he then heard the footsteps coming towards them.

"Sama!" A voice echoed down the empty halls getting louder with the quickening footstep.

Near broke eye contact as an average looking man in his late adult hood came running up then once he spotted the little creature let out a sigh of relief placing one hand on his knee to catch his breath while the other ran threw his dull drown and gray speckled hair.

"Wasureko-sama your mother has been looking everywhere for you!" The elder man explained .

Sasuke looked at the man for a mere moment before looking at was apparently a child before him.

The child was named _forgotten child_ of all thing what kind of mother would give her child such a name in the first place? Sasuke what kind of reaction other children and even adults had to this child before him , then he wondered briefly who its mother was. The child looked healthy enough and there was no sign that the child was skittish or harmed in any way so it must have been raise somewhat right but the way its eye looked at Sasuke told a story the he could not quite grasp.

Sasuke watch as the child lift a thing arm and point at him with one chubby little nail bitten finger and spoke for the first time. "That the man, the man Mother said start it all, the one in the picture." The child then lowered its hand as Sasuke took in its voice. An odd squeak of voice the showed it was how very young the child was, but its words where slow an calculative as Sasuke wondered again who the child be longed to and what picture it was talking about.

"Yes that the one," Came a female voice that cause the elder man to stiffen in fright as the child turned it head and let out a small smile and made its odd features look even odder and more contradicting on the small face. Sasuke's head snapped to see Sakura standing there with her arm crossed firmly over her chest as she watched the some child.

"Mother, who is this man?" Wasureko asked innocently looking back up to Sasuke whose eye were clued on Sakura.

She had a Child? The child did have her nose and odd colored hair but it held nothing else of her in fact the child looked almost like it had Uchiha blood running threw it veins. However that was impossible he watched with carouse eye as Sakura walked over to the child and picked it up with great care and sit in on her hip while placing her free arm on her hip.

"You have a child?" The worlds fell out before Sasuke could stop them and then he realized why should he care? So what if she had not waited for him or until she was married to have a child.

Wait what if she did have a husband? And why was the idea of another man looking upon the women in front of him not sitting well with in his stomach. It must have just be he had been beaten out of first place even if it was as meager as first place in Sakura's heart he still hated to loose.

"Yes," Sakura turned her cold emerald stair to him her eye held no life yet still shone like jewels as she watched her prisoner with disinterest before turning to the elder before her and waving her hand for him to leave.

"So Little Sakura finally grew up huh? What the matter hormones hit?" Sasuke meant to make her mad to see some emotions in her cold jade stare which she held with him for a few moment barely two heart beats before she turned her back to him and once again he was draw to the hypnotic curse over her backside as she walked way five word side cooly echoing there his head.

"It no concern of yours."

He was stunned that she had brushed him off like that like was no more than a flea in the dirt. He watch her leave his onyx eye were locked with the onyx eyes of the child looking over its mothers shoulder at him.

As they rounded a corner and disappeared from sight a million thoughts sped through his head as he sat on what was to pass for his bed.

What had happen to Make Sakura so cold, whom had she had the child with, was she still with that man, was it even her own biological child, why did the child look so much like an Uchiha, who was going to mother his child, would have any say in the matter one the council decided, way did seem everyone was afraid of Sakura? And why on earth was the idea of another man touching her making his head ache and his fist clench?

These and many other thoughts were racing threw his head making his head spin before he stop and thought for a moment and decided it didn't matter. Whatever had happened, happened and had nothing to do with him at all. He was sure to get answer soon enough and whatever answer he didn't get didn't matter the only fact was that they were going to drew his DNA from him and give to some random woman to have his child.

He laid down rolling this fact over in his mind did they really think that Sakura of all people would be able to draw his DNA from him? He laughed and laid down but as he closed his eye he frown as the only image he could see where pink.


End file.
